


Apparently

by kanoitrace



Series: Tumblr Fic [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Musician Castiel, Musician Dean, Street Performers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Dean made a huge street performer faux pas. And apparently, that makes him a social pariah. So apparently, Dean is spying on the guy whose corner he was apparently stealing. Okay, so there's not actually anything apparent about this last part because he is actually doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> Random little one shot for the prompt "street performers."

_Apparently_ , Dean made a huge street performer faux pas. And  _apparently_ , that makes him a social pariah. So  _apparently_ , Dean is spying on the guy whose corner he was apparently stealing. Okay, so there's not actually anything  _apparent_ about this last part because he is actually doing it, but hey, can he really be blamed that the guy was sick when Dean showed up in town?

Dean's used to the big city feel, where it's every performer out for themselves. He's used to if someone is sick and someone else claims their spot, tough shit, that's the way the cookie crumbles.  _Apparently_ , that isn't how things work around here.

After days of being boo'd and insulted by the performer community every time he tries to play his guitar, he's finally had enough. He's going to see what this  _Castiel_ guy is about, confront him, and demand he call his attack dogs off.

Which is how Dean finds himself sporting some douchey sunglasses, a scarf, and a fedora as a disguise. Pretty much, he feels like a jackass, but no one seems to recognize him, which is the whole point. 

Finally, a guy with a violin case, who must be Castiel, shows up, and shit. Dean's screwed. Actually, more like he wishes he was being screwed, because this guy is  _Hot_ with a capital 'H.' Dean slides the sunglasses down his nose to get a better look, and yup, this guy is definitely spank bank material - runner's body; dark, mussed hair; and blue eyes that Dean can even see from here. 

Yeah, but can he play?

_Apparently_ , he can.  _Apparently_ , he's talented.

Dean is left enraptured as he listens to Castiel play, the soothing sounds of his bow running delicately across the strings creating a sort of ambiance. People stop and watch - couples who wrap their arms around each other and girls who stare with stars in their eyes. Even the occasional guy stops by to admire the raw talent. And Castiel's case fills up with tips quickly.

Before Dean knows it, it's over, Castiel is gathering his money and putting away his instrument with such care that it makes Dean ache. This is someone who lives for their music, who reveres it. And damn it, Dean had wanted so badly to hate him.

He briskly jogs up to Cas before the other guy can disappear into the early evening crowd.

"Hey," he says. Castiel looks up like a deer in headlights. Do people usually not talk to him? "You're pretty damn awesome," Dean says with a grin. "I'm actually a little jealous."

"I'm sorry," Castiel says, averting his eyes, and Dean is so distracted by the rough tone of his voice, so unlike the dulcet sounds of his violin, that he almost misses what Cas said. Almost.

"Why're you sorry?" Dean asks, taken aback. Can this really be the guy that siced the whole street performer community on him?

Castiel fidgets as he says, "Oh, not sure. Just... not used to this."

"This?" Dean asks with a raised brow.

Castiel glances at him hesitantly. "Talking to people after I perform. Most stay away from me."

Dean considers asking why, knowing there has to be an interesting story there, but he also knows that every performer has their secrets. Hell, he has plenty, and he wouldn't want random strangers poking their noses into them, so, instead, he says, "Well, their loss them."

Castiel stares at him incredulously. "You don't even know me."

"Don't need to," Dean says. "I know you're ridiculously talented, and I know you care about your music. That's all I need to know."

Castiel quirks his head to the side. "Are you a musician, too?"

With a grin, and without a thought, Dean says, "Yep! Just moved to town recently."

Castiel narrows his eyes speculatively. "Are you the one that Hannah told me about? Dean Winchester? The one who took my spot?"

Dean winces.  _Apparently_ he's blown his cover. "Yeah, that's me," he admits despairingly.

"I'm glad you're here," Castiel says. "I've been wanting to speak with you."

_This is it,_ Dean thinks _, this is the moment the most talented hottie Dean's ever met tells him he hates him. It was nice knowing you, Dreams. Adios. Always with the adios._

"I wanted to apologize for how my friends treated you," Castiel says, and for a moment Dean is sure he heard him wrong. No. No way. What? "They can be rather protective," Castiel goes on, completely oblivious to the fact that Dean's entire world perception has been flipped on its head. "I asked them not to act in such a way, but they can be rather pig-headed. I'm afraid we've all made an awful first impression on you."

Dean blinks at him like a fish. No, wait, that's wrong. Gapes at him like an owl...  _Shit! No! Words, Dean Winchester, you know them! Use them!_

Castiel frowns, discouraged. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

_Yes_ , Dean thinks,  _let me take you out for coffee_ . Except he doesn't just think it because apparently that nice little filter between his brain and his mouth isn't working. He obviously missed the blinking light telling him to buy a new one because the words that were supposed to stay in his head instead trip off his tongue. At least this one was a PG thought.

Castiel blinks at him, clearly confused. Dean sympathizes. This wasn't how this day was supposed to go. Not that he's complaining.  _Yet_ . He still hasn't gotten a yes on that coffee date, after all.

"I don't understand how that helps," Castiel says. And damn it! It should be illegal for a full grown man to be this adorable! 

"Trust me," Dean says. "It more than makes up for it."

Then Castiel smiles at him, a full blown, gums bared kind of grin, and Dean swears he's just had a heart attack because shit! If he'd thought Cas was hot before, it's nothing compared to this. And just when did he start calling him Cas!? They only just met! It's too soon for nick names!

"Okay then, Dean. Are you free now?" Castiel asks.

"Sure am!" Dean replies with an extra pep in his step.

"Then I know a lovely place a few streets over," Castiel says.

Dean extends out a hand. "Then lead the way."

Everyone back home is going to make so much fun of him if he tells them about this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more to this 'verse, I'm just not 100% sure yet. Either way, there will definitely be more of something, so follow me over on [tumblr](http://kanoitrace.tumblr.com) to be kept in the know!


End file.
